mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Havik
Havik is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Havik Hailing from the Chaosrealm, Havik is a Cleric of Chaos and an anarchist. Neither good nor evil, his ambitions are only to spread discord, and he will ally himself with those who can seek to further his ends, regardless of their goals. He is known to be a frequent troublemaker in Seido (the Realm of Order), and is heralded as a hero by the populace of the Chaosrealm, where he has formed an alliance with the revolutionary Darrius. He opposes the Dragon King, Onaga, who rules by order, and he rivals Hotaru, the Seidan guardsman. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being a cleric of Chaos, Havik possesses a fighting style showcasing a bizarre assortment of techniques that can both throw off and devastate the opponent's mind and body. His body is so warped that he experiences joy and pleasure instead of pain and is able to rejuvenate himself by dislocating his own limbs or even recover from what should be life ending injuries such as a broken neck and crushed skull. Because of his unpredictable ways, what may seem as a battle of death is nothing more than either a lesson or a friendly conversation. Beyond this is a fighting style revolving around savagery and mayhem. As revealed in the current timeline, Havik has some skill in sorcery, as he was able to corrupt the Blood Magik within the Kamidogu, allowing him to corrupt and possess anyone who is cut with one of the daggers, even gods. There seems to be no limit to how many victims Havik can control at one time, or even distances, as he is able to control others while in an entirely different realm. Havik also possesses a healing factor, which is what allows him to survive his deadly contortions, such as his neck snapping, and even reattach severed limbs with little hassle. When this ability was enhanced by Blood Magik, he could survive being beaten to death by Scorpion's hellfire coated punches. Signature moves *'Torso Spin:' Havik spins his torso around, using his arms to strike his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Diving Corpse:' Havik dives under his opponent knocking him/her into the air. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Crackling Legs Projectile:' Havik cracks his legs in an impossible right angle fashion and sends a projectile from his hands. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Head Snap:' Havik snaps his neck once and then back into place. This restores health. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Corpse Taunt:' Havik bends his body down and comes back up. This restores health, more so than the Head Snap, but in return, the process will take twice as long as the Head Snap. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Human Pencil Sharpener:' Havik quickly devours his opponent's arms, and then vomits up bloody chunks of meat immediately afterward. (MK:D) *'Batter Up:' Havik rips off his opponent's leg, and bashes their head off with it. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri - Head Rip:' Havik rips off his own head with both hands, holds it forward, and collapses. (MK:D) Trivia * A Krypt concept art reveals that Havik's model was going to be used for the Alternate Costume of Noob Saibot. *Havik's beta name was Skab. *When executing his Hara-Kiri, Havik holds his head toward the camera and grins, making him break the fourth wall. **This makes him the second character in the Mortal Kombat 'series to have broken the fourth wall (The first being Kabal). *Havik and other denizens of Chaosrealm worship water, considering its random, uncontrollable flow and formless state sacred and chaotic. *If Havik is knocked off of the sky tower in ''Deception, in the middle of his yelling as he plummets towards the ground, he exclaims "Oh man, this is gonna suck!" and then resumes his screaming the rest of the way down. **Although, also in Armageddon, Taven and other custom male characters who use the voice of "Large Male 2" will also yell and exclaim "Oh man, this is gonna suck!" and scream continuously to the ground. *Havik's facial appearance (a half-naked skull and a pair of blank eyes), as well as his self-mutilating special abilities, seem to indicate that Havik is Undead. However, this has never been stated in canon, and likely reflects the nature of Havik's homeworld, Chaosrealm. *Havik is currently the only playable character in the series who originates from the Chaosrealm. *Havik makes a cameo appearance in Mortal Kombat (2011) in Noob Saibot's Arcade ending, where it is revealed that he has made a secret pact with Havik. This could be a reference to his origins as an alternate costume for him. *Though Havik can contort his body into impossible positions, he can still be killed by Hotaru's '''Triple Neck Snap Fatality. However, this is merely a gameplay mechanic. *Havik's Batter Up fatality is very similar to Quan Chi's Leg Beatdown Fatality in MK4, but instead of beating the opponent to death like Quan Chi does, Havik just knocks the opponent's head off. *It seems odd that Havik knows and uses a martial art as they are an ordered form of fighting. Something which Havik is against. *Havik cameos in the Joker's ending in Mortal Kombat 11, where he and the Joker team up in order to cause chaos in Orderrealm, along with Mileena and Hsu Hao. es:Havik ru:Хавик pt:Havik Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaosrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters